


Kirk's Tramp Stamp

by ksalterego



Series: Kirk's Tramp Stamp [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chess, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Table Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksalterego/pseuds/ksalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk gets a tattoo.  RIGHT THERE.  Like....EVERYWHERE right there.  It has words, and he can't read them because, hello, alien language of some sort.  But then life goes on and he kind of forgets about the whole thing because of reasons.  But then Spock sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirk's Tramp Stamp

**Author's Note:**

> If Kirk is gonna get a tramp stamp, there's darn well going to be some raunchy sex in the near future. However, it appears I am incapable of writing dirty smut without throwing the L word in there. Drat.
> 
> Also: This is sort of what I envision Kirk's tramp stamp to look like. Not exactly, but pretty much: http://korsaya.org/vulcan-calligraphy/

Kirk wandered into sickbay looking like death warmed over. McCoy felt his heart jump in his chest before he got a good look and realized it was only drunk!Jim.

"Bones?"

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Dunno." Kirk rubbed his hands over his face and staggered into his usual exam room. "My back hurts and my ass hurts and I don't remember what happened. And I'm pretty sure I didn't really drink all that much."

McCoy grabbed a tricorder and followed Kirk into the exam room. "What _do_ you remember?"

"Coupl'a drinks. A tattoo parlor."

McCoy pasted his doctor face back on as fast as he could. "What else?"

"The tattoo artist told me to think of the thing I loved most in the universe and I'd get a tatt of it."

"How-"

"Betazoid."

" _Jim_."

"That's all I remember. I don't even know how I got back to the ship."

"Who did you go down with?"

"Myself."

McCoy got pissed at that. "You stupid- Jim!"

"Later, please? Can you just check out my back? I really wanna go to bed but I knew you'd murder me if I didn't come by first. Since I hurt."

McCoy growled, then aimed the tricorder at Kirk.

Normal results; no foreign drugs in his system, just alcohol. And not even that much of it. He looked at Kirk a little closer. Exhaustion was clear in every line and movement. McCoy frowned.

"You don't remember anything else?"

"Nope." Kirk leaned back on the biobed then jerked forward. "Ow. Please hurry, Bones. I'm tired."

"Shirt off. Turn around."

Kirk did as he was told, and McCoy frowned again. "No tattoo."

"No, it's there," Kirk waved a hand somewhere around the base of his spine.

"Pants." And he saw the top edge of it now, just above the waistband of Kirk's jeans.

Kirk fumbled around a little, then thumbed his pants and underwear halfway down his ass in one go, hissing a little as the fabric slid down, and McCoy sucked in a shocked breath.

"Is it the Enterprise?"

"Uh..."

"Bones?"

McCoy stared at the tattoo, inked in the darkest black he'd ever seen applied to human skin. It was low on Kirk's back, a beautiful, elegant, rounded alien calligraphy; several vertical lines connected to a horizontal line that was precisely placed between the indentations of his posterior superior iliac. Kirk's skin was a little inflamed around the script, but nothing out of the ordinary for a tattoo only a few hours old.

"Bones?"

"Don't move."

Of course, Kirk sighed, and leaned forward on his elbows on the biobed.

Which opened up a whole other world of...things McCoy really didn't need to know. _Ever_. He swallowed, hard. He said quietly and with as much control as he could manage, "Dammit, Jim."

" _Bones_?"

"Just...just gimme a sec."

McCoy squeezed his eyes shut, took several deep breaths to get his "doctor" back, then grabbed a pair of exam gloves and pulled over a low, rolling chair.

"Jim, can you get your pants off?"

"Mmhmm. All the way?"

Not a hint of innuendo; worrisome. "One leg'll be fine."

Kirk toed off a boot, then carefully shoved his pants down to his knees and kicked his foot free. He hissed a protest at the movement, then settled back down.

"Spread your legs."

"Aww," Kirk groaned quietly, but did as he was told.

"I'm gonna touch you now."

"Kay." Kirk sounded drowsy, subdued.  Exhausted.

McCoy carefully pulled Kirk's ass cheeks apart and squinted. He whispered, "Shit." Then he sort of snorted a laugh. Then he stood.

Kirk straightened and started to turn before he remembered he was basically naked from the waist down. He halted movement and looked over his shoulder. "Is it bad?"

McCoy couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "Not as bad as some of the things I've seen you do. How bad does your ass hurt?"

"Um...really bad?"

"Anything else hurt?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A doctor question. Anything else?"

"My balls." Kirk wrinkled his nose. "My dick."

McCoy sighed. "Well, I can do a more thorough exam, or I can postulate based on what I'm seeing and what you've told me."

"Postulate."

"This tattoo of yours, uh...it travels."

"It's _alive_?" Kirk straightened in a rush and McCoy put a hand on his shoulder before he could turn around.

"No! No, gods, no! I meant that it's...it...parts of it, a part of it..."

"Spit it out, Bones."

Doctor voice: "The tattoo continues down your intergluteal cleft and I postulate it continues onto your testes."

Kirk looked over his shoulder again with a puzzled frown. "You mean it goes all the way to my balls? And my dick?"

"I'm guessing so."

Kirk stared for all of three seconds before he said, "My _dick_?"

McCoy took another step back. "I'm guessing it does. You might check things out for yourself."

Kirk stared for a few more seconds before he abruptly faced forward and looked down. "Oh shit. Oh, shit. Bones? Shit. _Bones_? I don't remember this part!"

"Jim, it's fine, it's just a tattoo."

"No, I mean, I don't remember! This should have hurt like a fucking bitch and I don't _remember_." He bent over and got himself back into his pants and turned around while he did up the fastenings. He fumbled a little, exhaustion dulling his coordination.

"Remembering's not a requirement to get a tattoo, kid."

"I swear, I didn't drink that much."

"You didn't. And I don't see any other drugs in your system, so if that really was a Betazoid who did it, he may have blocked the pain for you."

"She," Kirk said absently.

"Ohhh. That explains a lot. Maybe we should have Spock check your brain out for-"

"Shut up."

"We done now?"

Kirk got a funny look on his face then he asked, "What's it look like?"

"Do _not_ ask me that."

"Well, how am I gonna find out?"

McCoy scowled. "Go find a mirror."

"Oh, sure."

"Don't you even _think_ about asking me to look at your junk."

"It's not like you haven't seen it like eighty million times already!"

"Not outside of a medical incident."

"Bones, please!"

"Jim, this is not a medical emergency."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Stop whining. It's a tattoo, not a life-threatening injury. You'll survive."

"It hurts!"

"Will you shut up already? I can give you a mild painkiller, and I can use a regenerator on the parts that are on your asshole and your-"

" _What_?"

"What?"

"On my _asshole_?" Kirk tilted backward, eyes wide.

McCoy glared. "I _said_ it went all the way to your balls. You want me to take a picture?"

"No! No. I'll find a mirror. _Shit_ fuck."

McCoy grinned viciously. "Chapel will be on duty in a few hours-"

"No! Dammit, Bones!"

"You shut up right now and keep it shut for the duration, and I'll do it for you. And when you find out what it says, I don't ever want to know."

"Wait, it's not the Enterprise?"

\----------

It took Kirk the better part of a week to track down a hand mirror without raising any red flags among his crew. When he finally got his hands on it, he waited until he knew Spock was on-shift then captain-locked both doors of their shared bathroom and did a thorough investigation.

The horizontal line anchoring the script across his lower back was precisely placed between his butt dimples; flowing circles and curves stretched low toward his ass on five separate vertical lines connected at the top to the horizontal line. The tail of the line at center continued straight down the crack of his ass, right over his asshole – that made his knees momentarily weak – then traveled straight across his perineum, right up the middle of his scrotum and ended at the base of his cock. Spirals and circles and other long, parallel curving lines were placed along the center line _all the way_. Specifically: up with the others near the horizontal line; at the top of his ass crack; around his asshole; all over his ballsack; and on his groin, circling the base of his cock. _That_ spiral terminated with the most _adorable_ fucking curve right on top of the base of his dick. He'd seen that curve that first night, but the rest of it was a revelation.

He glanced at that curl on his cock once while jacking off in the shower and got a little weirded out by the strange thought that it represented his undying love for something, or more likely, some _one_. That naturally made him somewhat uncomfortable; love not really working out so well for him, ever. He'd finally given up trying to get himself hard again that time and simply resolved never to look at himself again while jacking off.

Looking at it while pissing was an entirely different matter. He did stare at his own dick quite a bit in the early days, while it was still visible. On occasional introspective moments he allowed his mind to wander through everyone he knew who might be someone he'd love more than anything else, but he never got any further than narrowing it down to not-Bones.

It also crossed his mind once or twice to ask Uhura to translate, but he had an underlying worry that it could be some ex-girlfriend's name imprinted there, or a swear word, or just about anything (sure that tattoo artist said she was Betazoid, but who really knew? Plus, he'd been _drunk_ ), and he wasn't terribly interested in asking Uhura to translate something potentially off-color while he was, quite necessarily, largely exposed.

It kind of blew his mind that his _dick_ had a tattoo.

It even more blew his mind that his _ass_ had a tattoo.

Oh, and his entire groin area had been completely shaved, including ass and balls.

Which made for an agonizingly itchy few weeks as everything returned to normal.

The novelty of it all eventually wore off and a month later Kirk barely remembered he had the tattoo. Most of it wasn't in an area he normally went out of his way to look at and it largely ended up covered when his pubes re-grew. And, quite frankly, he had other, far more interesting, things to worry about (day job).

\----------

Another month after that, Kirk was picking up his quarters before Spock came over for the first chess game they'd had time to play in weeks. Spock usually gave him about ten minutes after he finished showering before coming over, allowing him time to drag on pajama bottoms (or just boxers, if he felt like screwing with Spock's head) and pick up the inevitable line of clothing strewn from the main door to the bathroom. He accidentally dragged a trailing pant leg over the chess set on the way past the small sitting arrangement, overturning the whole thing and scattering pieces everywhere. He swore, hopped through the pieces without landing on any, and dumped the clothes in his bedroom.

He was sitting back on his heels in front of the coffee table replacing the last few pieces when Spock came through their shared bathroom.

"Hey, Spock. You ready?" Kirk asked, then frowned at the board. There was a piece still missing. He leaned over to look under the couch again, saw it, got it, straightened.

And then he was frantically shoving the set back off the table as fast as he could because Spock had a hand in the middle of his back and was pushing him face-down on to the table and there was no way he was going to face-plant on chess pieces.

"Spock, what the hell?" Kirk tried a push-up and Spock leaned harder. Then the back waistband of his pajama pants got dragged down and Kirk yelped and jumped, and he looked over his shoulder in time to see Spock kneel between his legs, looking at his ass the entire time. "Spock!"

"What is this?"

"What the hell is what? What are you doing?" Not that he minded being in this position with Spock, but really, _what the hell_?

"You have a tattoo."

Lightbulb. He'd completely forgotten about the thing. He huffed a laugh and relaxed, then faced forward and leaned on his forearms. "Yeah, I got it last shore leave."

"Explain this to me."

"Explain? I got a tattoo. What's to explain?"

"Why did you obtain this tattoo? Why have you not told me?"

"I got it because I was drunk; that's how a lot of tattoos get gotten. I didn't tell you because it's...I kinda forgot it was there. Can I get up now?"

Spock pushed down on his back again, so, clearly, no. "How could you forget this?"

"I don’t really remember a whole lot about getting it to begin with, and I can't read it, and I don't stare at my own ass on a daily basis, so."

There was a short pause, then Spock said with audible caution, "How did you choose the design?"

"I didn't. The artist said she was Betazoid. She said to think of the thing I love most in the universe and she'd tattoo a representation of it." Kirk couldn't help snickering. "She didn't tell me it'd be all over my ass and my junk and everything." Spock made a small movement; Kirk looked over his shoulder again and realized how shocked Spock actually was. "Spock? You okay?"

Spock met his gaze, dark eyes wide. He said, "Is it true?"

"I'm not lying to ya."

"I meant, is what this says true?"

"I really don't know what it says. I kinda don't remember what happened after she got me to her shop, until I was back on the Enterprise, so I don’t know if she ever even told me what it says."

They stared at each other for another long moment, then Spock looked back down. "May I touch it?"

Kirk's brain kind of shorted out for a second so all he could do was follow his instincts. "Uh, sure. Knock yourself out."

Those may have been the wrong instincts to follow. Or, depending on your perspective, the right ones.

The instant Spock's fingertip came down on his left butt dimple, Kirk shivered.

When Spock's fingertip followed the horizontal line to his right butt dimple, Kirk's dick roared to life, taking most of his brain cells with it.

When Spock traced the left-most vertical line and then all the curls and squiggles, Kirk dropped his head to the table with a thunk and grabbed the table edges with both hands and _whined_.

Spock started tracing the second vertical line and Kirk started panting and wondered if Spock would be offended if he came right now.

Spock held his finger still at the top of the center vertical line and Kirk arched back with his hips. He could hardly think over the heat pounding through his body but he managed a hoarse "Don't you dare stop!"

There was shock in Spock's voice when he replied, as if he hadn't realized until just then exactly where that center vertical line went. "You want me to..."

Spock cleared his throat and Kirk growled, "Yes, I want you to. All the fucking way." And it was true. Some connection in his brain had snapped to life when Spock touched him and right now all he could think, see or smell was Spock and he didn't want anything else or anyone else and really, he wanted to get on with this. Although, "Do _you_ want to?"

" _Yes_."

Kirk nearly lost control at the fervent emphasis Spock placed into his reply, but Spock didn't move, his finger remaining in place.

Kirk finally groaned, "Spock."

"Jim," Spock said roughly, "Would you object if I were to lower some of my shields? I...wish to sense...you."

"Oh, _fuck_ , Spock, _yes_ , I mean no, _no_ , I don't object. Anything you want!"

Spock used both hands to slide Kirk's pajama bottoms to his knees, leaving trails of heat all over his back and sides and legs. Kirk shivered, some part of him quailing at the exposure but the greater part of him edging faster to total loss of control.

"You are close," Spock observed quietly.

"It's you..." was all he could get out.

Then one hot hand went around Kirk's hip and the other wrapped around the base of his cock and when he realized it was Spock's lips on that center vertical line of the tattoo he jerked and shuddered against Spock's hands with a gasp and a garbled plea for _something_ and he was a little glad that at least Spock had the forethought to prevent him from embarrassing himself.

Then Spock's tongue was moving over his skin and he threw his head back and begged, and it _shouldn't_ feel that good but it felt as if Spock's touch was etching the lines and curves onto his soul. Spock licked slowly, dragging his tongue over the curves until he reached the cleft of Kirk's ass and Kirk was shaking all over and he barely understood what was happening when Spock stopped licking him and started speaking in Vulcan. It did, however, allow him time to regain some of his senses.

He dropped his head to the tabletop and panted while he listened to Spock's beautiful voice caress his skin, his breath cooling the damp trails covering his tattoo. Then Spock moved again; he lifted Kirk's knees one at a time, removing his pajamas the rest of the way, then gently moved his hands down the inside of Kirk's thighs, lightly pressing outward until Kirk widened his stance in response.

Spock rested one hand flat over the tattoo and slid the other palm slowly up Kirk's back, went motionless and switched back to Standard. "This is my body, of and owned by my beloved; this is my skin, of and owned by my beloved. This is my soul, part of his as his is part of mine; all that I am is his, as all of him is mine. This is of and owned by Spock, whom I embrace; who is my eternity; who is my soul."

There was something deep there, something else, but Kirk wasn't together enough to figure it out on his own. "What is that?" he asked faintly, and smiled a little. "You saying you own me now?"

"It is your tattoo."

He was together enough to figure that out. He shoved up and Spock caught him, his clothing rough against Kirk's back and ass, his hands hot on Kirk's chest and stomach, and while he was momentarily distracted by the feel of Spock's erection digging into his ass (and Spock's hands on him), he managed to keep focus. "The _fuck_?"

"Jim?"

"I'm not _owned_!"

"It is meant figuratively."

"But you said-"

"Jim, it is a Vulcan love poem."

Kirk deflated at that, but panic still bubbled in his chest. Spock lightly grazed the back of his neck with teeth and leaned slightly forward. Kirk shivered at the sharp sensation, then again at the heat when Spock replaced teeth with lips. Spock mouthed wetly up the side of his neck and whispered, "Please remain here."

Then he stepped back and while Kirk stayed where he was, he damn sure turned to watch Spock undress. He stripped efficiently and Kirk got all turned on again when Spock just tossed his clothing over by the bathroom door. That was one _eager_ Vulcan. Then Spock was behind him again and handling him everywhere and he let Spock push him back down. He forced down the last bits of panic remaining, focused on his body, on Spock's body. It was kinda hard and weird while bent over a table by his XO, but then again, weird was nothing unusual for him; this should be a piece of cake.

Spock handled his tattoo again, this time adding lips and tongue to the mix. That was pleasurably distracting and Kirk was more than willing to be distracted. He let Spock's touch soothe him, anchor him. But...

Sex: one thing.

Eternity: another thing altogether and, frankly, frightening.

Spock removed his mouth and Kirk shifted with _want_. He was so confused.

"Was she wrong?" Spock asked.

"Who?"

"The Betazoid?"

Kirk opened his mouth to pop off a smartass remark, then stopped himself. Honesty, always. "No. She wasn't wrong." It was how he felt, even if he was a stupid idiot and was only now figuring it out. Whether Spock actually felt that way in return-"

"I do."

"You do what?"

"I do...feel the same as you."

Oh, right. Spock's shields were down.  "That's a fucking relief." And it _was_ a relief.

"Jim, I would prefer that you did not approach our relationship with such flippancy."

Kirk snorted and then choked and jerked when the whole side of Spock's hand slid down the crack of his ass, the knuckle of his thumb pressing directly against Kirk's asshole and holding there.

"Spock," he croaked.

"Is this a sufficient deterrent?"

Kirk laughed. "Not hardly." He gasped, then arched, then groaned when Spock pressed the tip of his thumb inside, then withdrew.

"Bastard."

And Spock moved again, slid hot hands all over Kirk's lower back on their way back to his ass, and Spock _licked_ his asshole, his tongue circling and laving with hard, narrow strokes, then the flat of his tongue, and Kirk thought he might hyperventilate when Spock's tongue penetrated him.

"Ahh, _fuck_! Spock!"

And he went mindless when Spock moved again, reached up and pressed two fingers between his lips, said, "Get me wet," while his other hand reached between Kirk's legs to grab his balls and lightly squeeze. He sucked Spock's fingers, already able to smell his own musk on them, but underlain with the taste of _Spock_ , of Vulcan. He tongued eagerly, pleased to hear Spock's own startled gasp in return, and managed to scrape his teeth lightly across Spock's fingertips as they withdrew.

Then those wet fingertips were on him, circling his hole, stroking over it, tracing the calligraphy encircling it, teasing until he was a shaking mess, and as Spock said "This symbol means ' _embrace_ '," he pressed in one finger, pushing carefully through the ring of muscle. He twisted his hand, unerringly found Kirk's prostate and stroked it. Kirk shouted, and pushed back. Gods, he was going to come just from getting fingered. He blindly wondered how Spock could get him so hard so fast, even as he fell in love with that strange ability.

"Spock..."

Spock closed his free hand around the base of Kirk's cock again, then added a second finger to his hole, repeatedly pushing them in and scissoring on the way out. Kirk panted, pushed back in time to Spock's thrusts, thought he might die from the pleasure, and his body didn't know which way to move: forward to fuck into Spock's hand, or backward to get fucked by Spock's hand. He still held on to the table because he couldn't think coherently enough to let go, and it went on and on, Spock running him higher and higher until he thought he might just pass out and die because it was pleasure like he'd never experienced before. Those hot fingers against his ass, on his cock, _in_ him-

Spock added a third finger.

Kirk gasped, babbled, wanted to cry, pushed himself up; every muscle in his body shook and Spock's hand on his cock grounded him but it wasn't enough so he pushed back and Spock pulled out his fingers and then pushed them in again and Kirk's heart was racing as he bore down and pushed back again, and Spock's mouth was on his tattoo and he-

" _Please_!"

Spock pulled out his fingers again, then that hot hand was in the middle of his back again and Kirk _knew_ what that meant and he went back down and Spock's hands were on his hips and Spock drove into him, spreading and opening him further even with the preparation, and it was blinding relief of sorts but at that same time it was only the start because Spock wasn't holding him back any more. All he could focus on was the heat and weight and girth of Spock's dick inside him, pushing in, dragging completely out, over and over, then Spock pushed in and stopped moving.

Kirk whimpered. And his cock was throbbing and wanted real attention so bad it hurt but he couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't strategize right now to save his life. Spock's hands left trails of heat again, this time up his sides and arms, covering his hands, and that awesome Vulcan heat and weight was on his back and at his neck and speaking to him.

"I wish to watch your face when you come."

Kirk sucked air, because hearing those words from Spock's mouth was so blindingly erotic they were like a spell, and when Spock's heat left his back and his body and Spock leaned back on his heels, Kirk turned as fast as he could. He stared greedily at the lean form in front of him.

"I've been blind."

Spock tilted his head and rose up on his knees. "We do not always see what is right in front of us."

Kirk nodded as he leaned forward, reaching to bring Spock's face to his. They kissed, and Kirk really didn’t know how much longer he could last, much less how he had lasted this long. Spock's lips were perfect against his, hot and soft and pliant and FUCK Spock had both their dicks in his hand and Kirk reared back in blissful shock, and Spock pushed him down to the table again, this time on his back, and spread his legs and with a fast shift of hands to his hips shoved in him and Kirk was arching and grabbing that fucking _table_ again and Spock pulled nearly out, just far enough that Kirk could feel the tension from the flared head of Spock's dick dragging against the inside of his hole and then Spock shoved in again and stopped.

Kirk lifted his head to object, until Spock started tracing the tattoo on his balls. "This symbol means 'eternity'." Kirk couldn't help laughing a little at that between pants.

Spock pulled out just far enough to catch the head of his cock against Kirk's inner ring of muscle again, and Kirk gasped, groaned. "So fucking good!" Spock precisely held the pressure against his asshole as he traced the calligraphy around the base of Kirk's dick.

"This one means 'soul'."

"Spock! I'm gonna die!"

"I will not allow that to happen."

"Guhnng..." Kirk felt the hot trace of Spock's touch on that stupid fucking curl on the top of his cock and something lit up in the back of his head and then Spock pushed in balls deep, pulled out and pushed in again, grabbed Kirk's cock and stroked pleasure into him, and Kirk cried his objection when Spock came so close to pulling out again, then Spock pumped him once more and the light turned into an _explosion_ and he was coming, his balls drawing up painfully tight, breath leaving him, every muscle in his body clenching, his back leaving the table, come spurting over his stomach and chest and Spock was watching him shout and gasp and groan and convulse. Spock watched him. Do this. _Spock_.

And everything coalesced into Spock surging into him, over him, and his vision went grey except for Spock, and he saw passion and trust and _love_ in his Vulcan's release, saw poetry in the lines of Spock's body as he pulled Kirk up to him, saw eternity and joy in Spock's pleasure, in his eyes, on his face, in their kiss, in the heat of Spock's come when it filled his body, and he swore he heard Spock's soul when he cried out his own pleasure into Kirk's mouth.

And when his vision faded to black he willingly fell, knowing Spock was there to catch him.

\----------

Kirk regained consciousness on his bed, wrapped in Spock.

"How do you feel?" Spock asked seriously.

"Like I've been fucked into oblivion. How about you?"

"Refreshed."

Kirk laughed. Slowly, brain function returned. "Next time I'm topping."

"Are you?"

"Yes, dammit! Your turn to beg."

"You state that as if you believe you were begging."

"I was." He added, as an afterthought, "And I'm not ashamed to admit that."

"I see."

Kirk thought it prudent to change the subject. "What language is my tattoo? It doesn't look like any Vulcan script I've ever seen."

"It is one of the ancient calligraphic forms. The poem itself is a variant of a pre-reform poem."

"What's the variant?"

"There are two modifications. One, that my name is in it; the original version has a different name. Two, that the last line has been moved to the center."

All he could track was, "Your name is tattooed on my ass?"

"Not exactly your...ass."

Kirk laughed. "Close enough." Then he snickered a little. "I've got your name tattooed on my ass. I can't wait to tell Bones!"

　

END

\----------

AND NOW FOR THE HISTORICAL BIT:

This is how the story started off. No pronz here, and I got a little irritated because it all came out so cute and fluffy while I was trying to write filthyDirty. So I got to the end of this and stalled because how the heck do I get from sappy, mushy fluff to porny filth? Just couldn't figure that one out. Also, thought some of you might find it cute reading, even if it is pretty much un-ended (but now you know how it's _supposed_ to end). It's also really not self-edited so there may be weirdness here and there.

\----------

Two months after he got the tattoo, Kirk was picking up his quarters before Spock came over for chess. He was going that far, and he'd even gone so far as to put on pajama bottoms after his shower, forgoing his usual evening's entertainment of wearing only his boxers and watching Spock carefully pretend to not stare when he thought Kirk wasn't looking.

Kirk loved it that his Vulcan had the hots for him. It wasn't obvious or overt, but it was definitely there and Kirk soaked up the attention; he also returned it fully. Except he returned it obviously and probably obnoxiously. Had he gotten the slightest hint or indication that Spock wasn't interested he would never have started down this path, but, happily, things had gone the right direction for once.

Spock knocked once from the other side of Kirk's bathroom door, then entered. Kirk dumped his armful of clothing in the closet, shut the door, then turned around and brushed his hands off.

"Wanna set up while I get snacks?" Spock inclined his head in assent, and Kirk noticed he had a puzzled look on his face. "Got a question?"

"You are."

He stopped there, and Kirk raised his eyebrows (cause he'd never gotten the hang of raising only one).

"Never mind."

Kirk grinned as Spock started toward the coffee table where Kirk kept his chess set. He headed for the replicator and dialed in their usual drinks and food.

"What is that?" Spock suddenly asked. He sounded faintly shocked, so that probably meant he was startled out of his gourd. Kirk looked over his shoulder.

"What's what?" Spock's gaze was fixed on the general region of Kirk's ass, so Kirk looked further over his shoulder and down, trying to see what Spock was looking at.

Spock walked over and Kirk turned to face him, but then Spock was manhandling him all over the place and he ended up mashed against the wall with a hot Vulcan hand between his shoulders while a hot finger slid down the back of his pajamas and dragged them down. Kirk got half-hard immediately

"Spock, what?"

"What is this?"

It took several long moments for Kirk to remember the tattoo. When he did, he huffed a laugh. "It's a tattoo."

"I am aware of that fact."

"Are you trying to ask something else?"

"When did you get this?"

"Couple months ago. Can I get off the wall now?"

Spock removed both hands but when Kirk turned he hadn't stepped back. "Please explain the circumstances of this..."

Spock speechless and puzzled and flushed was totally awesome and Kirk grinned. "This tattoo? Don't remember much of it."

"How can that be?"

The replicator dinged and Kirk waved Spock to go sit down. He brought over their food then sat on the couch in his usual sprawl. Spock looked at him intently, then abruptly stood from his usual chair opposite and went to sit at the other end of the couch. Kirk raised his eyebrows again and grinned; so much fun.

"How did you get the tattoo?"

"Shore leave on Relus II. I met this chick in a bar. Turned out she was Betazoid, and a tattoo artist, to boot."

"How did you choose the meaning?"

"I didn't. I still don't know what it means."

That right there was the closest thing to shock that Kirk had ever seen on Spock's face. "Spock? Spock?" He scooted over and waved a hand in front of Spock's face, then snapped his fingers.

Spock grabbed his wrist and held it away from him, but his hold was gentle and his eyes were dark and then he started stroking his thumb across the inside of Kirk's pulse. "Please explain."

"She told me to think of the thing I love most in the universe and she would tattoo a representation of that love. Course, she didn't tell me it'd be all over my ass."

"All...over?" And Kirk had never seen that look on Spock's face before. Supershock? Awe? _Interest_? What the hell was it?

"Um, yeah. I thought I'd get the Enterprise on my chest. Kinda like a Navy battleship or something, like back in the old days." Spock kept staring at him, and Kirk thought maybe he could happily drown in Spock's eyes. "I don't remember anything after that. Bones thinks she may have done a whammy on me so it didn't hurt."

"A 'whammy'?"

Kirk wiggled the fingers of his free hand (because there was no way he was gonna stop that awesome thing Spock was doing to his other wrist). "You know. Mental voodoo."

Spock had heard that one before; his eyes narrowed. "That was inappropriate of her. And most likely illegal."

"Spock. Relus II. Shore leave planet. There's very little that's illegal on that planet, and what is illegal is largely confined to loss of life."

They stared at each other for another minute, until Kirk finally said, "You have a problem with tattoos?"

He barely got the question out before Spock answered, "Not that one."

Kirk gave Spock a slightly sideways look. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Kirk sucked air because Spock totally _sucked_ at doing innocent when he wasn't (or when Kirk's life wasn't on the line). "Spock. What. Is. Going. On."

Spock let go of his wrist.

"Oh, no you don't!" He grabbed Spock's wrist. "Don't make me order you."

Spock looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "This is a personal matter and you do not have the authority to order me."

Kirk leaned up on his knees and got right in Spock's face. "Then I'll make you answer all by myself. What is going on?" Kirk also put his free hand on the arm of the couch beside Spock, trapping him. At least, for as long as he allowed himself to be trapped.

They both held position for long moments, then Kirk saw Spock give in. Kirk started to ease away, until Spock reached up and placed his hand on Kirk's cheek. Kirk sank back on his heels, but not backing off.

"Jim."

"Spock?"

"Do you desire me?"

Kirk jerked with surprise. And his dick immediately picked up on the word 'desire' and wanted in on the action. In for a penny, in for a pound. "Yes. I think I've been pretty obvious about it. Haven't I?"

"Yes, even I was able to pick up on your cues."

"Your point?"

"I also desire you."

"Fantastic. Let's make out."

"Jim."

"Spock?"

"Vulcans generally do not engage in casual intimate relations."

Kirk squinted. "Does that include or exclude you?"

"It includes me."

"Perfect. You know I'm not looking for a one-night stand with you?"

"I do know."

"Well-"

"I believe my feelings for you are reflected in the words of your tattoo."

"Huh?" It took Kirk fully nine seconds to understand what Spock was saying. Then he nearly shouted, "It's _Vulcan_?" He scrambled up off the couch and dragged down his pajamas and presented his ass to Spock. "What's it say? What?"

SECOND END


End file.
